RPK leader of oblivion (remake)
by product1500
Summary: RPK the leader of oblivion is a story about a mysterious gang leader and people trying to hunt him down with unexpected results, its based in japan which is currently overrun by gangs.


The story starts in Nanimora one of the largest city's in Japan.

'...' will be for anyone speaking.  
''...'' will be for anyone thinking.

September 28th 2010

The city was like any other full of noise made by the people in it or the vehicles trying to get around the traffic as well as the advertisement which you can find in every building, this was natural in Nanimora which was one of the most popular city's in Japan, Ruruki Kazehura was a teenager dressed in an open black trench like coat which almost reached to his kneecaps, wore a red shirt and black pants, the boy himself had straight white medium sized hair and red eyes. he was on his way to his new high school 'Nanimora High' one of the best schools there was although he was a month later in joining when compared to the rest. The high school itself however wasn't in the city but around its outskirts, the same area Ruruki lived in and so he was reasonably close to the school. After reaching a crossroads Ruruki looked his map again trying to find the right route to take and as he reached the corner of his route and was about to turn to cross the road someone from the other side of the same road bumped into him which led to both of them falling to the ground. The person who bumped into him was another boy, he was around the same height as Ruruki and looked to have a similar build and even hair length except the difference was that he had blue coloured hair and dark blue eyes.  
The stranger is the first up on his feet and apologises to the other person and offers him a hand to get up, Ruruki ignores it and gets up on his own, 'Sorry, that was my fault I shouldn't have been running that fast' says the stranger. Ruruki however was more focused on picking up his dropped bag and map of the area. after picking both up he replies 'Indeed...' Stranger surprised by the response but realises he doesn't have the time and so is about to continue on his way until 'Are you a student in Nanimora high?' Then teenager turns around to the other and says 'Yes I am.'. Ruruki then tells him he's a new student and had trouble finding the school and wants to go with him, 'sure that's not a problem, by any chance are you the new student for the second years?' he says as a reply to which Ruruki simply nods to, 'Ah my names Kazaki, Kazaki Tora, Our teacher said we would be getting a new student in our form so its probably you'... 'Ruruki Kazehura' is all he says. 'ah... well lets get going then' with that Kazaki starts walking towards the north part of the crossroads with Ruruki following him from behind. ''He doesn't seem very social'' Kazaki thinks to himself. After walking through the quiet road a small hilltop comes into view for both students, on top of it is a large building which Ruruki believes to be the school he's going to, the hill top is surrounded by various kinds of tree's but most of them appear to be sakura tree's and then notices a road coming down from the hilltop connecting to the road, the hilltop itself isn't very large. This isn't the kind of area you would expect to be near a City.

After walking for a while Kazaki and Ruruki come across a couple of people who appear to be depressed, these people all wearing punk-like clothing one you'd expect a gang member to wear. Ruruki continues staring at them and when Kazaki notices him doing so he tells him to stop 'Don't look at them like that, they're already angry to begin with dont want them coming after you', Ruruki however continues staring and when Kazaki is about to warn him again he says 'What are they so angry about?' Kazaki a little surprised at the question answers 'You didn't hear? the gang they belonged to WestGun was wiped out 2 nights ago, it was all over the news, people say it was RPK who did it'  
Hearing the letters RPK Ruruki comes to a halt, 'RPK huh..' Kazaki also stops and asks Ruruki if he knows who he is. 'Know who he is? who doesn't know him?' 'you've got me there i guess, well its still interesting anyway' Kazaki replies. Ruruki asks him 'how so?' 'Well its funny he's a gang leader taking out other gangs, doing a better job then the police at that matter'... hearing this Ruruki snaps 'That doesn't make him a good person!' Kazaki is startled at his reaction, 'of course not...do you have some sort of grudge against him?' Ruruki simply says 'A grudge is an understatement'...a couple of minutes pass in silence until Kazaki realises that they're going to be late, 'We should get going otherwise we will get in trouble' ''Jesus this guys full of surprises'' Kazaki starts walking again and Ruruki simply follows him, after passing the gang members on the ground Ruruki glares at them for a few seconds before turning his attention back to the view of the hilltop they are slowly reaching.


End file.
